1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and more particularly to ornamental containers for consumer products having a pyramidal or triangular shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pyramid shape is one of the four basic shapes of solid geometry. When referring to a pyramid in this specification, reference is made to a regular pyramid which is by definition a pyramid whose base is a regular polygon and whose altitude is perpendicular to the base and its center.
Ancient man, and in particular, the Egyptians, the Mayas of Central America, and the Incas and Aztecs of South America, created very large building structures based on the pyramid design. Science has been studying the pyramids of Egypt for centuries in an effort to determine the means by which ancient people were able to construct such enormous pyramid structures with such precision. While studying the architectural structure and the intricate workmanship of the Egyptian pyramids, many unexplainable phemonena have been observed and recorded by many scientists. These unexplained phenomena have generated new interest in not only the ancient pyramids but also the study of the pyramid shape per se and its effect on items contained in or about the pyramid structure. Many scientists have reported various beneficial effects on item contained within the pyramid structure when the item is located at the geometric center of the pyramid. The geometric center of the pyramid may be defined as the point of intersection of lines extending perpendicularly through the center of the lateral faces of the pyramid.
Scientists have noted that the pyramids in Egypt are constructed such that the magnetic field of the earth is perpendicular to two of the four lateral faces of the pyramid. Many of the scientists reporting beneficial phenomena associated with pyramidal devices maintain that the pyramid must be located with two lateral faces in alignment with the magnetic flux of the earth.
In view of the beneficial results reported by some scientists, there is a need in the art to devise a pyramid container device for holding an item therein at the approximate geometric center of the pyramid in order to receive any beneficial results of the pyramidal shape.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a pyramid container device adapted for holding an item which may be used for displaying and selling perishable and non-perishable goods.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pyramid container device adapted for holding an item within the pyramid container device in order to receive any beneficial effect resuling from the pyramidal shape.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pyramid container device adapted for holding an item which may be used as a novel and unique display package for consumer goods such as cosmetics and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pyramid container device for holding an item which may be reusable by the consumer after depletion of the original item.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pyramid container device in combination with a compass mounted for orienting the pyramid container device relative to the magnetic field of the earth to obtain the maximum benefit of any beneficial effect caused by the pyramidal shape.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pyramid container device which is an attractive container for consumer products while enabling the consumer to experiment with the pyramidal shape after the original item contained within the pyramid container device has been depleted.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.